


Elastic Heart (P. Parkinson

by macierunswithscissors



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Betrayal, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Love, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macierunswithscissors/pseuds/macierunswithscissors
Summary: According to Suri Jezebel Potter, Slytherins were not to be trusted. That is, until she falls in love with one. More specifically, she falls in love with Pansy Parkinson. The cold hearted, rude, and obnoxious Slytherin queen whose ultimate life goal is to bed Draco Malfoy. The more she tries to ignore the feelings, they only grow stronger. But, will Pansy ever let Suri into her icy heart? And what will Harry Potter, Suri's twin brother, have to say about the love affair?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my Quotev account! Link: https://www.quotev.com/story/10683166/Elastic-Heart-P-Parkinson

Sometimes, people forget that weeds, while they look unlikely, are flowers too. Pansy Parkinson, the queen of Slytherin who desired nothing more than to bed Draco Malfoy, was a weed. And everyone knew she was a weed. She was clingy and annoying and not super pleasant to gaze at. That isn't to say that she would end up alone, unloved and unwanted. It just took a special someone to see that Pansy Parkinson, while a weed, was a flower too. A flower that wanted nothing more to bloom.

 

Suri Potter rolled her wand lazily around her fingers as she sat through the most boring class that Hogwarts had: Professor Binn's History of Magic class. Professor Binns was currently droning on and on about the troll war, and while with a different teacher it had the potential to be interesting, Professor Binn's monotone slow voice never failed to put everyone to sleep.

Suri Potter was the twin sister of Harry Potter, the boy who lived. She was often in Harry's shadow, as he was the one who survived He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Suri didn't mind it, though. She was actually quite thankful that she didn't have to deal with all of the criticism and fans that Harry did. She had several friends, including the Golden Trio. She also had a boyfriend, George Weasley, whom she loved very much. It was the first school day of her fourth year. This year, however, would be different then any other year. Hogwarts was hosting the Twiwizard Tournament this year, and two other schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, were also there to participate.

The bell rang, and Suri broke out of her daydreams. She gathered her things and threw them into her bag, biding a goodbye to her brother and Ron Weasley.

She rushed off to the dungeons to Potions class. Today it was a double Potions with the Slytherins. Cursing her bad luck as she went, she could only hope that Professor Snape would take it easy on her today. Though, she knew he wouldn't. Professor Snape hated Suri and Harry, even more than the rest of Gryffindor combined. Why, Suri didn't know. But having a class with him always put a damper on things.

Finally reaching the heavy potions room door, she pulled it open and walked inside. Some people were already there, taking out their things and getting prepared to work. Suri saw Neville sitting alone and ran over to join him.

"Hi, Neville!" Suri said animatedly as she sat her book bag onto the desk, putting out her potions book, quill, potions supplies, and a jar of ink. 

"Hey, Suri. I was hoping there would be someone I knew in here. I didn't want to face Professor Snape alone." Besides the Potters, Professor Snape also despised Neville Longbottom. Suri gave Neville a comforting smile and sat down, smoothing her Hogwarts skirt. Out of the corner of her eye, Suri saw Pansy Parkinson enter the classroom with Draco Malfoy, dragging him along to an empty desk. Draco looked as if he couldn't wait to have Pansy's strong grip off of his forearm, but reluctantly continued to let Pansy drag him. Pansy's long dark hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, her lips slathered in a light pink lipgloss. Her mouth was curved into a mean smile. As though she could feel Suri's eyes penetrating her, Pansy turned to stare at Suri, her eyes full of disgust. Embarrassed, Suri yanked her eyes away from the rude Slytherin girl and focused on the scroll of blank parchment in front of her.

The heavy double doors burst open, and Professor Snape came in, his billowing black capes behind him, resembling a bat. His shoulder length greasy black hair framed his sallow face and his black eyes were as if looking into dark tunnels. He strode up to the front of the room and turned on his heels to gaze at the class.

"Turn in your books to page four hundred and thirty three. I want you to divide into partners and make a Draught of Living Peace potion. Directions are on the blackboard. Begin."

Suri and Neville got to work, cutting up ingredients and adding them to the cauldron. Suri added some lacewing flies as she stirred the potion the correct number of times. As she was about to add in the powdered root, however, Suri noticed Neville adding porcupine quills before the root.

"Neville No!" Suri shouted, but it was too late. The once lavender colored potion turned a sickly green color and smoke began to fill the Potions classroom. Several students pinched their noses as the horrible smell of troll boogey wafted through the air. Within a few seconds, Professor Snape came running up to the both of him, and with a wave of his wand, the potion disappeared. He turned to Suri and Neville with disappointment and hate brooding in his dark eyes.

"Dunderheads, the both of you! I give you a simple third year potion and you still manage to screw it up! Dentention after dinner tonight. My office." Professor Snape shouted as he turned back around and began to inspect others' potions, who, thankfully, didn't turn out right either.

Suri heard giggling and turned her head to see Draco Malfoy and his cronies pointing and laughing at them. Rolling her eyes she looked away and saw Neville looking rather embarrassed and upset.

"I'm sorry, Suri. I didn't mean to." Neville whispered so that only she could hear. Suri smiled and shook her head.

"It's okay, Neville. It isn't your fault; I should have told you that the root went before the quills. I assumed that you already knew."

Soon, the bell rang, and with a deep breath, Suri left the room. Great, she thought sadly. She had managed to get a detention on the first day of classes. Thankfully, it was time for lunch, so she walked to the Great Hall with Neville. The Great Hall was filled with people chattering happily about their classes and sports and whatnot.

Sliding into the seat between George and Hermione, she gave them all a smile. George looped his arm around Suri's shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Hey, guys," Suri smiled at her friends and brother.

"Hello, Suri. How are your classes today?" Hermione asked politely before wrinkling her nose at Ron, who was shoveling chicken into his mouth, bits of black pudding dribbling from his mouth. Suri giggled at the scene and turned back to Hermione.

"They were okay, though I already managed to get a detention in Professor Snape's class after dinner tonight," Suri mentioned as she scooped mashed potato and ham onto her plate.

"I'm not shocked, he's been handing out detentions like mad today. Padma Patil left his class crying this morning," Ron stated, his mouth full.

"Bloody hell, Ron. Don't talk with your mouth full!" Hermione retorted as she rolled her eyes at Ron's rudeness. "But, yes, I agree. Professor Snape has been unfair today. More than usual." Hermione agreed, while pushing a sausage link around her plate. her fingers grabbing for her Hogwarts: a History book.

"Thankfully," George grinned, "Fred and I don't have to deal with the dungeon bat anymore." George bragged. Suri playfully smacked George's shoulder.

"Don't rub it in," Suri groaned as George laughed and ruffled her hair. Suri glanced over at the Slytherin table, seeing Pansy Parkinson smoothing Draco Malfoy's hair while attempting to spoon feed him. Suri rolled her eyes. "She is insufferable."

"Who," Harry asked her following Suri's eyes to Pansy. "Oh, Parkinson. Yeah, I know. Even Malfoy can't stand her, and you know how much of an attention seeker he is."

Suri nodded, agreeing, before biting into a buttered dinner roll. Finishing up, Suri checked her schedule.

"I have DADA with Professor Moody next," Suri mentioned as she stuffed the schedule back into her bag.

"So does me, Ron, and Harry," Hermione grinned. "But I believe it is also with the Slytherins, unfortunately." Taking a long sip of Pumpkin juice, Suri nodded. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and she got up.

"Goodbye, love," Suri smiled at George, who slid his hand onto the smooth skin of Suri's cheek. He brought her closer and kissed her on the lips. Suri's hands fell onto George's chest, kissing him back with eagerness.

"Save it for the bedroom," Harry grumbled, pulling his sister away from the Weasley twin. George laughed at Harry's protectiveness, and waved goodbye to Suri, who was still being dragged by her brother. They then hurried off towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, nervous about meeting this new teacher. Upon entering, they sat near the back. The desks were double seated, so Suri sat with Hermione while Harry shared a desk with Ron. As more students filed in and took their seats, Suri turned to look at the blackboard, where "Professor Moody" was scrawled across it.

Soon, the late bell signaled, and Professor Moody burst through the door, and hobbled up to the front.

"Alastor Moody. I am here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?" The shocked faces would be amusing if everyone wasn't so terrified. When no one stepped forward, Moody continued his speech.

"When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, who can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?" Hermione spoke up from beside of Suri.

"Three, sir," Hermione answered.

"And why are they named so?" Professor Moody questioned her.

"Because they are unforgivable," Hermione spoke, "The use of any one of them will-" She was cut off.

"Earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban," Moody finished, now writing furiously on the blackboard. "Correct. Now, they ministry tells us that you are too young to learn about these curses. I say different. You need to know what you're up against and be prepared, you need to find another place to out your chewing gum besides the side of your desk, Mr. Finnagan!" Everyone looked back to Seamus, who looked sheepish.

"The ole' oaf can through the back of his head," whispered Seamus to one of his friends. At that, Professor Moody chucked a piece of chalk at him.

"I can hear across classrooms!" Shouted Professor Moody. "So, which curse should we see first? Weasley!"

"Yes," whimpered Ron, obviously terrified of this man.

"Stand up," growled Moody. Ron slowly stood, him practically as tall as Moody, who leaned in closer to him. "Give us a curse."

"Well," Ron uttered. "My dad did tell me about one."

"Hmm," Moody replied, waiting for Ron to elaborate.

"T-the imperious curse," Ron finished.

"Oh, yeah," Moody nodded. "Your father would know all about that. Gave the ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why."

He turned on his heels and walked back to the front of the classroom. He opened a glass jar and stuck a scarred, mangled hand inside.

"Hello," he cooed. "Come here, little beauty."

He revealed his hand, showing a rather large spider crawling on it.

"Imperio!"

At once the spider began moving over student's desks with a wave of Professor Moody's wand. He made the spider jump onto Ron's head, who instantly began to panic, for he did not like spiders.

"What are you laughing at?' Moody laughed as he made the spider crawl onto Draco Malfoy's face.

"Get it off me! Get it off me!" Draco screamed at one of his cronies beside of him.

"Ha, talented, is she?" Moody laughed gruffly.

He made the spider come back to the desk.

"Lots of witches and wizards claimed that they only did you know who's bidding while under the imperious curse. But, here is the thing. How do we sort out the liars? Another, Another."

Several people held their hands up this time. Slowly, Neville raised his hand.

"Longbottom, is it?" Professor Moody asked. Neville stood up. "Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for Herbology." Neville slowly nodded.

"There is the... um... The Cruciatus curse."

"Correct! Correct! Come, come! Hmm... The torture curse. Crucio!"

In an instant, the spider began to squeal in pain, it's hairy legs furling and unfurling. Neville, who was watching, began to cringe, shutting his eyes in horror.

"Stop, stop! Can't you see it's bothering him!" The voice of Hermione yelled. Professor Moody stopped the curse, staring at Hermione. He then picked the spider up into the palm of his hand and sat it down onto Hermione and Suri's desk. He cleared his throat.

"Perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse, Miss. Granger." Hermione shook her head, her eyes welling with tears. "No, then? Avada Kedavra!" A green light sprouted from the tip of Professor Moody's wand, and the spider fell lifeless onto the desk.

Suri whimpered as the spider laid there, dead. She too could feel tears begin to form in her light blue eyes.

"The killing curse. Only one person is known to have survived it. And he's sitting in this room," Professor Moody walked over to Harry and Ron's desk, staring at Harry with interest. He then took a large gulp of the amber liquid in the flask and turned on his heels, walking away.


	2. Two

That night, after dinner, Suri bid her friends a goodbye, kissed George, and hurried to do her detention with Professor Snape. Neville walked beside of her, still apologizing profusely about getting them detention. As they walked towards the dungeons, they heard a mean laugh from behind them.

They turned around to see Pansy Parkinson who was alone, surprisingly. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and her eyes were filled with malice. Suri mentally cursed, knowing that this wasn't going to end well.

"So, Potter and Longbottom. What are you doing here? Going to fuck in the corridors," joked Pansy, twirling her brown hair around her index finger.

"Shove off, Parkinson," Suri retorted. "Where's Malfoy? Has he finally told you that you're annoying as fuck?"

"You watch your mouth, you bitch," Pansy growled, her face turning the color of a beet. "And, if you must know, Draco happens to love me."  At this, Suri laughed out loud.

"Oh, yeah, right. Keep on telling yourself that. He hates you, and he's about a big attention seeker as you are," Suri laughed, getting up in the Slytherin girl's face.

"You take that back, you filthy blood traitor,"Pansy growled, pushing Suri, who rocked back on her feet, but didn't stand down.

"Why don't you make me, pug face," Suri retaliated. Neville, who had watched the whole scene, began to step forward to attempt to stop the fight that was beginning to happen.

Pansy raised her fist, but before it made contact with Suri's face, Suri grabbed it and pushed it away. Seeing her chance, Suri threw a hard punch, hitting Pansy square on the nose. Blood began to spurt between her fingers, and Pansy grabbed Suri by her hair, slinging her to the ground. Crawling on top of her, Pansy hit Suri in the eye before Suri pushed Pansy off of her and began hitting her over and over in the face. Pansy's hands grabbed hold of Suri's hair again, yanking hard and definitely pulling out clumps of Suri's hair. Suri balled her hands into fists, hitting hard on top of Pansy's head. It was then that they heard several pairs of feet running to wear the girls were fighting. 

Suri felt hands grab her arms, trying to pull her off of the Slytherin girl, but Suri was relentless, still trying to throw punches.

"Girls! Stop right now! Petrificus Totalus!" Suddenly, Suri was as stiff as a board, and fell over, her hands still balled up into fists. She felt herself being pulled up, and saw the faces of Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonnagall, Professor Snape, and Professor Filch. Pansy Parkinson was still lying on the ground, her nose spurting crimson blood and her hair all over her head. Suri's left eye throbbed, and she could taste blood, knowing that Pansy must have busted her lip. Her scalp felt sore from where Pansy had pulled on her hair.

Within minutes, both Suri and Pansy were sitting inside of Professor Dumbledore's office, surrounded by teachers.

"I say we expel Miss. Potter," Professor Snape countered. "She is obviously the one that instigated the fight in the first place. My Slytherins would never do such a thing." 

"Be quiet, Severus." Professor Dumbledore uttered, putting the tips of his long white fingers together as he stared at the girls. There was an unmistakable glint in his bright blue eyes. 

"Miss. Potter and Miss. Parkinson. I do say that I am very shocked at the stunt you pulled today. We do not condone fighting at this school. I am sentencing you both to detention with Professor Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest until Christmas break. Every night. Together. Hopefully this will help you settle your differences." Professor Dumbledore said, nodding at the both of them.

"But Professor that isn't fair!" Pansy yelled, her voice slightly different because she was pinching her nose with tissue to the slow the bleeding.

"Would you rather face expulsion?" Professor Dumbledore countered calmly. At this, Pansy went silent.

"You both may leave. Any more fights between the two of you and the consequences will be much worse."

The two of them left, the teachers watching them like hawks, making sure that fists didn't go flying again. Both Suri and Pansy looked up at one another before parting ways. Let's just say that, if looks could kill, Suri would be six feet under. The detentions were going to be an awful experience, and Suri knew it. A whole four months in the creepy forests with a girl that she despised so much.

With an angry huff, Suri marched back to the Gryffindor common rooms, ready to vent everything that happened to the trio and George.

"You did what!" Hermione screamed as Suri told the group what had happened. There was no possible way to get around it. They had been waiting for her to return in the common room. And as soon as they saw her bruising face and bleeding lip, they knew something went down.

"Yeah, Parkinson and I got into a fight. And the teachers came and stuff. And get this, do you want to know what our punishment is? In the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid and Parkinson until Christmas."

"Well, it serves you right! Come here, let me put some of this onto your cuts." Hermione took out a small bottle of liquid and began dabbing the medicine onto Suri's bleeding lip. She could feel the cut slowly begin to heal a little. "I can't do anything with your black eye, though. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Thanks, Hermione." Suri thanked her and sat down on George's lap, and he wrapped his arms around Suri's waist.

"My lil' Ass Kicker," George joked, as Hermione threw him a heated glare.

"We shouldn't be condoning her behavior, George. The fight alone has already lost Gryffindor 50 points!" Hermione grumbled as stuck a plaster to Suri's half healed busted lip.

"Oh, lighten up, Hermione," Ron groaned. "You know Parkinson had it coming. What'd you expect Suri to do? Not fight back?"

"The point is, they shouldn't have fought in the first place, Ron!" Hermione shot back, glaring daggers at him.

"Guys, she's right. I shouldn't have lowered to Parkinson's level. And now I have to endure her for four months." Suri sided with Hermione as she played with George's fingers. They all shot her a look of sympathy, knowing that her punishment was quite awful.

"I can't believe the punishment Professor Dumbledore assigned. You would think that if two people were caught fighting that you wouldn't force them to be together," Ron said.

"He said that it would 'Help sort out our differences'," Suri answered, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I'm tired. Goodnight, you all. Goodnight, George," Suri hopped off of George's lap and made her way to the girls' dormitories, her black eye throbbing painfully.


	3. Three

The next day, Suri ate her breakfast with the trio as they discussed the Twiwizard tournament. Apparently, Fred and George were planning a scheme to get past the age line that Dumbledore had created himself. Hermione rolled her eyes as Fred and George talked about making an age potion.

"It's not going to work..." Hermione groaned, eyeing them from behind a thick, worn book. Suri scooped a spoon of fried egg into her mouth, grinning at the exchange. She checked her schedule, and saw that she had Charms class with Professor Flitwick after breakfast.

"You'll see, Hermione. We'll show you," Fred laughed. Suri's eyes traveled from the pair to Pansy Parkinson, who had just arrived. Both of her eyes were swollen and you could see the bruises through the heavy makeup she had on in an attempt to cover it. Her There was a scratch on the left side of her cheek. She looked up at Suri, feeling eyes on her, and gave her a look of pure hatred.

"Damn, baby. You roughed her up good," George cackled, following Suri's eyes. Suri forced a laugh and spooned more food into her mouth, feeling anxious. Her detentions started tonight, and if it wasn't bad enough that they were going to be in the Forbidden Forest, it was also with the girl that she loathed more than anyone. The girl that had made her life hell since first year. The bell rang, and soon they were hurrying to Professor Flitwick's class with the Slytherins. Suri saw Pansy pointing at her and giggling with Draco Malfoy and his cronies. Knowing she shouldn't start anything after already being punished, but she just couldn't help herself.

"Is my name a dick, Parkinson? You can't seem to get it out of your mouth," Suri smirked as the pug faced girl turned blood red.

"You better watch it, Potter. Haven't you already learned your lesson?" Pansy growled, and a few of her Slytherin friends oohed at the scene.

"I thought you would have. You sure was begging for mercy yesterday when I was beating your ass." Suri grinned.

"Watch yourself, blood traitor," Pansy warned her as she and her friends took off, laughing. Adrenaline was pumping through Suri's veins as she stomped off to class to make it before the late bell rang. She walked in and sat down next to Hermione.

"Where were you? I thought you were right behind me; you were almost late," Hermione whispered to Suri as she took out her supplies.

"I got held up," Suri answered. It wasn't a complete lie, but she knew that Hermione would be disappointed if Suri admitted that she was almost late because she was arguing with Pansy Parkinson.

The rest of the day flew by without any confrontations. Suri even managed to make her Felix Felicis potion in Professor Snape's class actually decently. Though, knowing Snape, he would probably fail her anyway. Suri sat in the Great Hall, eating dinner. Harry was blabbering about Quidditch. Suri and Hermione were rolling their eyes as they watched the boys were talking animatedly amongst themselves about bludgers and whatnot.  Suri, unlike her brother, was not a fan of Quidditch. She just didn't understand it, and didn't get what the big deal was. She never failed to miss a match though, and was always in the stands cheering on her team.

She finished her food, about ready to depart down to Hagrid's hut to complete her first detention of many. Due to her schedule being full until Christmas, Professor Snape settled on a three foot essay on the different uses of basilisk fangs. Honestly, she would have preferred that to one of Snape's detentions. The last time she had a detention with him, she had had to de-vein the flobberworms without the use of magic or gloves. She had burn blisters for weeks from where the flobberworm pus got onto her hands. Cringing at the thought, she wiped her mouth and stood up.

"Alright, I have to go. I have to be at Hagrid's hut at seven o'clock sharp," Suri groaned as she slung her bag over her shoulder and took off. She saw Pansy begin to get ready to leave as well, and quickened her pace so that they didn't end up walking side-by-side.

The outside was pleasantly cool and crisp. The September air wafted through Suri's hair as she trekked on towards the small wooden hut where Hagrid lived. As she got closer, she saw the large man strapping an enormous crossbow to his back, his long shaggy beard moving with the wind. As soon as Hagrid saw her approaching, he waved a large skillet sized hand, beckoning her over.

"Ello', Suri!" Hagrid chuckled happily as he adjusted the cross bow.

"Hello, Hagrid!"Suri responded politely. She glanced behind her, seeing Pansy approaching as well. Suri noticed that she seemed to be taking her time, obviously trying to waste as much time as possible.

"Come on now, Miss Parkinson! We've got to get a move on!" Hagrid called out to the Slytherin, who gave him a heated look but began to walk more quickly. Pansy finally came, making sure to stand at least five feet away from Suri, glaring at her from afar. Suri only rolled her eyes, and focused on Hagrid.

"Now," started Hagrid as he looked at the both of them. "Tonight we're going to be looking for a few potions ingredients that Professor Snape needs. We need to find some unicorn hair. That's fairly easy to find, just look around thorns and thickets. Unicorns usually get their hairs caught. We also need to find asphodel. It looks like a vine with small white flowers adorning it, again, pretty easy to find. That sounds easy enough, right? So! We'll split into pairs. I'll take Fang, and you girls stay together. If any of you are lost or need help, just send red sparks from your wand into the air and I will be right there."

Suri internally groaned, but nodded and followed Hagrid into the forest. They then broke apart and went separate ways. Suri was surprised that Pansy had stayed silent about them being grouped together. The two of them walked through a clump of trees, Pansy trailing a bit behind Suri.

"Just so you know, Potter," Parkinson grumbled as they looked on the ground for any silvery strands of unicorn hair. "If a monster appears, I'm leaving your ass. I just have to run faster than you." Pansy snickered and nearly tripped on a tree root sticking out of the ground. Suri watched in amusement as Pansy attempted to play off the stumble. She smoothed her skirt and glared at Suri.

"Whatever, Parkinson," Suri replied in a bored tone as she lifted a tree branch to check for hair. Her uninterested reply seemed to annoy Pansy even more, and she shot back another insult.

"You know, it is your fault for getting us into this. Now I have to put up with you every day until Christmas!"

"And do you think that I enjoy this any more than you do," Suri shot back heatedly. "Besides, you were the one who started the argument. And you threw the first punch. So this is on you." Suri quickened her pace, leaving Pansy stumbling after her.

"Don't you dare try to ditch me in this forest, Potter," Pansy growled, her breathing a bit more heavy as she tried to keep up with Suri.

"I thought you hated being grouped with me?" Suri smirked as she reached a thicket. She gasped in excitement as she saw several strands of unicorn hair knotted around a bramble of thorns. Reaching down, she untangled them and slipped them into a baggie.

"I do, don't flatter yourself, Potter. But I also don't want to get lost." Pansy grumbled peering down at Suri as she put the hairs into the bag. Suri's long brown hair was tossed over her shoulder, and glinted in the moonlight. Pansy had the sudden urge to run her fingers through it. Snapping out of it, she looked around warily. Suri stood up, throwing the bag back into her cloak pocket. 

"Alright, then. Now, we need to find asphodel. That should be easy. It should be close." Suri said mainly to herself as she began looking around for the signature white flower adorned vine. Pansy trekked after her, pulling her cloak tighter around her. 

'It's freezing out here. I can't believe Dumbledore would allow us to freeze our asses off out here," Pansy complained as she followed the Gryffindor girl through the Forbidden Forest. "And to think, I could be with my Drakey-Poo right now..." 

"Well, you should have thought about that before starting a fight, then. It isn't my problem that you can't be with your sweet "Drakey-Poo"." Suri rolled her eyes in annoyance. 

"Why are you getting so worked up? Are you jealous," laughed Pansy meanly. "By the way, you do realize that you've basically been walking in circles and you've passed an asphodel vine three times already?" 

Suri blushed as she looked to where Pansy was pointing, and, sure enough, a thick vine covered in small white flowers was twisting and furling around a large oak tree. Suri walked over and began collecting the flowers, putting them into the baggie as well. 

"Alright, lets find Hagrid and get out of here," Suri said as she finished. Pansy gave a sigh of relief and turned around, walking in the way they came. They walked around for a few minutes, looking for the large man. 

"Lets just send up sparks," Suri said. "I have no clue where we are." Pansy drew in a sharp breath. 

"What if that oaf can't find us? We will die out here," Pansy said, her voice in a frightened high pitch. 

"Oh, stop being dramatic. We'll be fine. And don't talk about Hagrid like that," Suri countered, rolling her green eyes. She grasped her wand and raised it high in the sky, sending up bright red sparks. In a matter of minutes, they heard Hagrid coming through the brambles, and Fang, his dog, panting to keep up with him. 

"Ello', girls. I assume that you've finished? Right, then, lets go." Hagrid said as he began leading them out of the forest. Suri noticed that Hagrid had several small dead animals in a bag. 

"Hagrid, what's those for," inquired Suri as they trekked on. 

"Oh, these. They're fer the creatures that I 'ave. You'll find out what they are tomorrow. I'm still tryin' ter find out what they eat. Picky rascals." Hagrid chortled as he led them out of the forest and back onto Hogwarts grounds. "Well, you lot should get goin'. It's getting late," Hagrid smiled as he clapped Suri on the back. The force almost buckled Suri's knees, though to Hagrid it must have been a gentle touch. Suri bid Hagrid a goodbye and took off towards the Gryffindor common rooms. Pansy never said a word to her before she departed for the dungeons.


	4. Four

The next few detentions that Suri had did not improve the relationship between her and Pansy. Actually, Hagrid had had to stop the two from cursing each other into oblivion after Pansy had made a rude remark about Suri's parents at one point. Currently, the entire student body, including the students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, was sitting inside of the Great Hall. They were awaiting for the Triwizard Tournament champions to be chosen. Fred and George were absent, however, after an attempt to get passed Dumbledore's age line left them in need of a visit to Madam Pomfrey to get them back to their actual age. The students clapped excitedly as Dumbledore brought in the giant champion goblet. Blue flames licked the golden cup, and looked very aesthetically pleasing. Suri saw Hermione googling at Viktor Krum, and Suri grinned to herself, focusing back onto the giant fiery goblet. 

The choosing of the champions ceremony began. Viktor's name was called for the Durmstrang champion, and the cheers were almost deafening. Fleur Delacour, a beautiful girl from Beauxbatons, was next to be chosen. The students of Hogwarts all held their breath as their champion was about to be chosen. Albus Dumbledore called out Cedric Diggory, a friendly looking Hufflepuff boy. Once again, the school cheered loudly, as they did with the rest of the champions chosen. Professor Dumbledore was just beginning his speech about the tournament, when the goblet began to burn brightly, as if it was about to give another name. Suddenly, a slip of paper burst out before the flames settled. Professor Dumbledore grabbed it out of the air and stared at the parchment. 

"Harry Potter." 

The Great Hall was suddenly enveloped in shocked whispers and shouts of rage. Even Suri was staring at her brother incredulously, shocked that he had even found a way past the age line while not even telling her how. Dumbledore called Harry up to him once more, with a bit more force. Suri heard Hermione whisper-yelling at Harry that he had to go up there. Slowly, Harry rose and walked up to where Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers stood. 

"He's a cheat," called voices after him, angry. Suri looked at Hermione, shocked. Ron, looking positively pissed, rolled his eyes. Slowly, the students began trekking back to their dormitories, still gossiping angrily about Harry's name being chosen. 

"How could he do that! And not even tell us," Ron glowered as the three walked to Gryffindor's common rooms. Ron's face looked as red as his hair, and Suri's heart swelled with a need to protect her brother. 

"I am sure that he didn't, Ronald. Maybe someone else put his name in there," Suri responded, a hint of anger in her voice. Ron huffed and quickened his pace, leaving Suri and Hermione behind. Hermione was being surprisingly silent, her face lack of emotion. Finally, she spoke. 

"I do wonder when Harry will be getting back," she said quietly. "We need to have an urgent discussion. I don't think that he put his name in that goblet either." Suri was grateful for at least one person other than her to not blame her brother for him being chosen in the tournament. Reaching the common rooms, her and Hermione sat on the plush couch and waited for Harry. There were many others in the room, all of them quietened their voices to whispers when they saw Suri come in. 

"Harry better hurry. I have detention soon, I don't want to have to talk to him tomorrow," Suri told Hermione. "I'm also going to stop at the hospital wing and see George on the way, so I have to leave a little earlier." As soon as she had finished, the portrait hole door swung open and Harry stepped through. He was greeted with stony, angry looks as he did, some of the students asked him how he manged to get his name put in.

"You, sir, have some explaining to do," Suri grinned, rolling her wand lazily between her fingers. Harry sat in between Hermione and Suri and spoke.

"I didn't put my name in," Harry admitted. "I don't know who did." 

"I didn't think you did either, Harry. But who did? It had to have been someone in the school over seventeen. That rules out most of the students besides the teachers and the seventh years," Hermione noted as Suri nodded in agreement. 

"Why would they want me in the tournament," Harry asked, as clueless as them. 

Soon, Suri grabbed her stuff and made her way out to the hospital wing. She hoped that Madam Pomfrey was in a good mood and would let her inside. Unfortunately, Madam Pomfrey was a bit harder to convince tonight.

"No," she declined. "Absolutely not! The boys need rest!" Suri put her best puppy dog look on her face and looked at the healer with big, begging eyes.

"Please, Madam, I'll be quick. I just want to make sure that they are okay. I'm so worried." A fake tear slid down her cheek, sealing the deal.

"Oh, alright. But please be quiet. You have five minutes," Pomfrey gave in as she let Suri enter the wing. She saw Fred and George lying the beds, quietly talking and laughing to themselves. They looked normal again, thankfully, Suri didn't feel like kissing someone that looked around the same age of Albus Dumbledore. George saw her coming and his face lit up. 

"Hello, Suri," he greeted as Suri smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

"Hi, George. I've missed you." 

"What about me," Fred said in mock hurt. 

"I've missed you too, Fred," Suri giggled as she threaded her fingers in George's hair. She sat down on one of the chairs beside George's bed and played with his fingers.

"So, I don't have a lot of time because I have detention and Madam Pomfrey gave me five minutes. They had the tournament champions ceremony," Suri started.

"Awesome, who got in," George responded, his eyes gleaming.

"Well... There was Viktor Krum from Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons, and Cedric Diggory from here," Suri continued. She didn't know how the two would react when she told them that Harry was also chosen. 

"Diggory, really?" Fred said, sounding annoyed. Fred was still upset with Hufflepuff winning the Quidditch match last year. 

"Harry was also chosen," Suri said quietly. It took  a minute for them to realize what she had said. 

"What?! How?!" 

"Are you serious?!" Came their replies. They didn't sound angry, only shocked and impressed. 

"Yeah, but he didn't put his name in himself. Someone put his name in without him knowing." Suri explained, furrowing her brows in concern. 

"Who do you think it would be," George asked, the both of them looking quite serious now. 

"I don't know, baby. But it would have to be either a teacher or a seventh year... But since his name was chosen, there is no going back. He has to participate in the tasks." 

The three of them talked quietly, debating over who might have wanted Harry to be in the tournament. Soon, Madam Pomfrey came bustling in, shooing Suri out and complaining that Suri had gotton "well over five minutes" with her friends. She checked her watch and realized that she only had five minutes to get down to Hagrid's hut. Hurrying, she finally made it, huffing and puffing. Hagrid was getting ready, slinging on his cross bow, his dog, Fang, at his side. Fang drooled lazily, his half lidded eyes droopy. 

"'Ello there, Suri! How are you?" Hagrid asked Suri cheerfully, staring down at the girl. Suri smiled and greeted him, bending down to pet Fang. 

"I'm good, Hagrid. What are we doing tonight?" 

"Oh, we just need ter find a few Ashwinder eggs in the forest," replied Hagrid jovially. 

They waited and waited on Pansy, but after fifteen minutes, Suri was sure that she had ditched. Just as they were about to leave without her, Pansy came. She looked... Awful. Her hair was done in a sloppy bun, her eyes were red and there were tear stains on her cheeks. She saw Suri staring, and gave her a glare before staring at the ground. 

"Don' be late again, Miss. Parkinson, or I'll have ter report ya to Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid reprimanded before they started towards the forest. As usual, Hagrid went with Fang and Suri was stuck with Pansy. 

"So, we just have to find some Ashwinder eggs. You can find them near snakes," Suri told Pansy. Surprisingly, Pansy didn't reply with an insult, she actually didn't reply at all. Her eyes still remained at the ground. Suri began to feel a little concern for the Slytherin, wondering what was wrong. They walked around, Suri looking for any snakes near the rough pathway. Suri tried not to ask her if there was anything wrong, but eventually she couldn't hold it in anymore. 

"Are you alright," Suri asked her, glancing back to see that Pansy had stopped walking and was looking right at Suri, her eyes full of anger. 

"Why do you care," Pansy hissed at her, seemingly angry but Suri saw that her eyes filled with tears. She hastily wiped them away, not wanting to let Suri see her crying. 

"I... I don't know," Suri responded, feeling dumb for even asking. Pansy rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms defensively. 

"Well, stop asking questions then. It's none of you business," Pansy responded, though she began to cry again. Her pallid cheeks turning a bit pink. 

"I'm sorry," Suri whispered as they began walking. Though she very much disliked the girl, there was a part of her that felt empathy for her. 

"For what," Pansy stated waspishly. 

"I'm just sorry... For whatever you're going through," Suri uttered. As soon as she said it, she hit herself mentally. This girl was her enemy! Pansy was silent for a few long minutes as they silently trekked down the forest path. The only thing that was heard was their feet hitting the ground. 

"It's Draco," Pansy finally said as they walked. "He's dating another girl." 

Suri frowned. She knew that Pansy loved Draco Malfoy, and it had even circulated around the school that she had even lost her virginity to him during third year. Though, Draco Malfoy was a cruel boy and it didn't surprise her that he had found someone else to play around with. Suri was about to respond when Pansy began to speak again. 

"I gave everything to him. I don't have any friends because I dedicated my time here to him. I mean, I have friends, but they're all awful. Draco thought I was annoying, and so does everyone else. And, of course, all of my "friends" took his side because he's hot and they want him in their pants too. I mean, what does Sandra Elphick have that I don't!" Pansy bellowed, tears beginning to slide down her cheeks.

Suri was quite shocked that Pansy was telling her all of this, though a part of her knew that it was because Pansy really didn't have anyone else to talk to. Her heart swelled with sympathy for her against her better judgement. 

"Pansy, Draco is an asshole. You deserve better than scum like him. Your friends too. You've got to find someone that treats you with the respect that you deserve. Don't settle for anything less than that, looks and money isn't everything. Yes, Draco Malfoy might be pretty to look at, but he has an ugly heart," Suri told her, rambling. Pansy looked up at her with shocked eyes.

"Why are you being so nice to me. I was horrible to you," Pansy asked her quietly, all harshness dissipated from her voice. Suri stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out for herself why she was as well.

"Even though you were horrible, Pansy, I see some goodness in you. And anyone who has goodness in their hearts has the ability to be saved. I don't think that you are evil, annoying, or even mean on the inside. You're hurt, and I know that there is a good person just dying to come out." 

Her own words shocked her, she couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth. That being said, she believed it. Pansy bit her lip, looking Suri right in the eyes. 

"Thank you," Pansy whispered to her before continuing on walking.


	5. Five

The next morning, Suri's mind was still whirling with the previous night's events. There was Harry being chosen for the Triwizard Tournament and Pansy Parkinson and her actually getting along for once. Suri was almost certain that Pansy would be back to her old self tonight, though. She pushed open the curtains on her four poster bed and silently slipped out. Every girl in her dormitories were still asleep, besides Hermione who was most likely in the library. It was Saturday, and Suri was relieved that she wouldn't have classes today. She showered, dressed in a plain white t shirt and jeans, and pulled on her robes. Putting her hair in a ponytail, she hurried down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The Gryffindor table was moderately filled, and finding Fred and George and Harry, she sat down. Harry was looking quite sour, and was pushing his food around his plate disinterestedly. George wrapped his arm around Suri's shoulders and pressed a kiss to her head. She smiled at him, kissing him on the lips before looking over at Harry.

"Harry, are you alright," Suri asked him, concerned. Harry merely shrugged, obviously not wanting to talk about it at the moment. Looking over, Suri saw Ron enter. He stared at them, then at Harry. Rolling his eyes, Ron walked over to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnagan and sat with them. Now Suri understood. Harry and Ron must have gotten into an argument, most likely over Harry being chosen for the tournament judging by how huffy he was last night. Sighing, Suri scooped some scrambled eggs onto her plate along with some toast and jelly. She decided to keep Pansy's weird behavior to herself, knowing it would only create more drama. 

"So, Harry," Suri started while buttering her toast. "Have they told you what the first task was going to be?"

Harry shook his head, but did not elaborate, and Suri didn't push it. She knew that he was most likely in a bad enough mood as it was. Angelina Johnson, Gryffindor's Quidditch team captain, walked over and whispered something to Harry. Knowing Angelina, it was something about Quidditch tryouts. 

"Do you want to take a walk after breakfast, Suri," George asked Suri as she fiddled absentmindedly with George's hand. Suri looked at him, smiled, and nodded happily. Biting into her toast, Suri's eyes wandered over to the Slytherin table where Pansy was absent. A wave of worry flashed through Suri, followed by her kicking herself mentally for even thinking about Pansy's wellbeing. Yes, Pansy had been tolerable the previous night, and Suri did feel bad for her. But she was still a Slytherin and her greatest enemy. 

Hurriedly finishing her breakfast, Suri waited for George to finish before he stood up and held out his hand for Suri to take. Suri laced her small hand into George's and bid a goodbye to her brother before they took off. The pair walked out of the Great Hall and into the outdoors. The air was refreshingly cool, but not cold. The sun popped out between the clouds and the sky was a beautiful bright blue. 

"So," George started as they began walking near the Black Lake. The Giant Squid was lazily spreading its tendrils above the water, warming itself. "How have the detentions with Parkinson been going?" 

"Well, at first she was bitchy, as usual, but last night she was... um.... nice I guess," Suri replied, biting her lip. She wasn't going to tell George the full details, as she felt like that should be kept private. As expected, George's eyes practically became as wide as saucers at the information. 

"Pansy Parkinson... Nice," George repeated in a mystified voice. 

"Yeah, we got along okay. It was surprising," Suri answered, the cool with breezing through her long dark hair. 

"I wouldn't trust her, Suri. It seems suspicious that she all of the sudden she stopped hurtling insults and wanted to make friendship bracelets or something. She's still a slytherin," George explained, squeezing Suri's hand comfortingly. 

"I know, baby. Trust me, me and her will never be friends, I know how she is," Suri assured George, swinging their interlocked hands as they walked. Coming upon the astronomy tower, George grinned cheekily and led them inside. Climbing loads of stairs, they finally reached the top. They had a perfect view of the entire castle, and Suri set her hands onto the windowless window sill. 

"It's beautiful," Suri whispered in awe, as she gazed at the grounds. She felt George's arms wrap around her from behind and press small kisses to her neck. Closing her eyes in bliss, she moved her neck so that George had better access. 

"You're beautiful, baby," George whispered into her ear, his teeth grazing lightly over her ear lobe. Turning around, Suri wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck, and stood onto her tiptoes to kiss him on the mouth. George lightly pushed her against the wall, his kisses becoming more fiery and passionate. His hands were pressed onto the wall beside her head, locking her in as he kissed her deeply. Soon, his hands began to travel downward and landed onto her waist. It wasn't until George's hands began to unclasp her bra that Suri broke the kiss. She pushed away from him lightly. 

"N-No, not right now, George," Suri whispered, blushing heavily as she fixed her halfway undone bra. George turned as bright as his hair, and Suri didn't know whether it was from anger or embarrassment. George backed away though, his eyes staring at the flagged stone floor of the astronomy tower. A surge of guilt burst through Suri as she stared at her boyfriend. 

"Georgie, I'm sorry. I'm just not ready yet," Suri told him, her voice soft and filled with sadness. George looked up at her, his eyes frustrated. 

"When are you going to be ready then, Suri? We've been dating since third year. I love you, and... and I want to prove that I love you," George mumbled. 

"I know you do, George. And I love you too... So much," Suri insisted, her eyes filling with tears. George softened up considerably at her statement. 

"Well, then, lets prove it to one another. I want to please you, Suri. I want to show you how much that I love you," George tried again, his eyes hopeful as he wrapped his arms around Suri's waist. Swallowing the large lump forming in her throat, she shook her head again. 

"No, George," she stated with finality. "I'm not ready to have sex yet. But I will be sometime, I promise," Suri consoled, setting her hands onto George's chest lovingly. 

"Okay, Suri," George agreed, yet Suri could tell his voice sounded a little clipped. "We better get back. It will be lunchtime soon." 

And with a gentle kiss on the forehead, George led Suri out of the astronomy tower and back towards the castle. Suri's heart was rapidly beating. She loved George, yes. But the thought of doing sexual acts with him felt... different. She told herself that she just wasn't sexually matured, but was that really the truth? She hated not giving her boyfriend what he wanted, and she wanted to please him. But the thought of doing something that intimate with him scared her and felt almost... Foreign.


	6. Six

At lunch, the Great Hall was unusually quiet at the Gryffindor table. Ron was still not sitting with the group, Hermione was in the library, Harry was quietly eating, obviously still crabby, and there was a tense silence between Suri and George. Fred and Lee Jordan were talking animatedly about the Triwizard Tournament. Sighing, Suri squeezed George's hand and he looked over and smiled before kissing her forehead. Noticing Pansy's absence once again, Suri bid a goodbye to both Harry and George before leaving. 'Why am I doing this,' Suri asked herself she she continued she walk down the hallways towards the dungeon.  Finding herself at the secret entrance that was password protected. 

"Pureblood," Suri told the statue, but the door didn't budge. 

"Cunning" 

"Salazar"

"What are you doing," a voice cut her off as Suri was still blurting out possible passwords. She whirled around and saw Pansy standing with her arms crossed. Suri stopped trying to get the door to open and answered the Slytherin girl. 

"I was looking for you, I didn't see you in the Great Hall at all today," Suri answered. She smacked herself as the words popped out of her mouth. She sounded so desperate. 

"So?" Pansy replied, her arms still crossed.

"I was just making sure that you were okay," Suri stammered, beginning to feel insecure. 

"Well, I am," Pansy retorted, moving towards the trap door to go down to her common room. 

"What is wrong with you, I was just concerned," Suri muttered, before mentally slapping herself once again. Pansy went rigid before turning around sharply. 

"No, what is wrong with you? I tolerate you for one night and suddenly you think we're best friends. Why are you so obsessed with me, Potter?" Pansy growled out, her voice hostile and mean. Suri took a step back, feeling like she had been punched in the gut. 

'Why did that hurt so much?' Suri wondered. 'Her insults never hurt me before." 

"Well, I'm sorry that someone actually was worried about you. You know, I take back everything I said to you last night! You are a mean person, Pansy Parkinson. Don't ever speak to me again," Suri yelled, turning around and preparing to storm off. 

"Suri, wait. I'm sorry," Suri heard Pansy tell her as she was walking away. The phrase shocked her so much that she came to an immediate halt. 'Pansy? Sorry?' Steeling herself once more, Suri turned around. 

"No, you aren't," Suri told her before stomping off. She walked back to the Gryffindor common rooms, feeling like she was about to cry at any moment. 'Why do I feel this way?' she asked herself questioningly. Pansy had never made her feel genuine hurt, angry, maybe. But she had never had her feelings legitimately hurt. 

"Suri, are you okay," Hermione asked her once she went into her dormitories. Hermione was sitting on her four poster bed, digging through a box of buttons. Not feeling like tallking about the Pansy situation, Suri nodded before resting on her bed. Hermione suddenly grabbed the box and went over to Suri, also plopping down onto her bed. 

"Look, I made these and I want you to join, you're vice president," Hermione grinned, holding up the badges. Confused, Suri looked over and saw about fifty buttons baring the words "SPEW". 

"Spew?" Suri questioned, confused. 

"Not spew! S.P.E.W! Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare!" Hermione screeched, handing her a button excitedly. Suri understood then what it was. Hermione was crazy about equal rights for elves. Suri wasn't against it at all; she actually liked the idea. But the elves enjoyed being enslaved. Despite that, Suri gave Hermione a grin.

"Oh, Mione they're beautiful, yes I will be vice president," Suri smiled while pinning the button onto her robes. Hermione smiled gratefully and hugged her. 

"Thanks, Suri. Harry and Ron weren't as supportive," Hermione smiled. "Now, are you ready to tell me whats wrong?" 

'Damn,' Suri thought. Hermione knew her better than anyone, and knew when Suri wasn't being fully honest. Suri told Hermione everything. From Pansy Parkinson being nice to her last night, to George and her fighting over having sex, and finally the argument that her and Pansy had had. Hermione listened dutifully, her eyebrows raising at certain parts. 

"She seriously said sorry," Hermione asked as soon as Suri finished. Suri nodded, pulling her legs up to her chest. 

"Yeah, and I don't know why it effected me like this. Pansy Parkinson had never hurt my feelings before. She's made me mad before, obviously. But never upset," Suri admitted, staring out of the window at the black lake. "We hate each other." 

"Suri, are you sure that you... you know... Like George in that way?" Hermione finally asked after a moment of silence. It stunned Suri for a moment. Of course she liked him, why wouldn't she? But like like him? She wasn't sure. She took a moment to respond. 

"Yeah, Mione. I'm sure that I like him. I love him," Suri told her, deep down knowing that she wasn't exactly being truthful. Hermione nodded, though she didn't look entirely convinced. She dropped the subject though, and began to talk about Harry being chosen as a Triwizard champion.

 

At 6:45, Suri finished up dinner. Pansy was absent in the Great Hall once again. Kissing George goodbye and waving goodbye at the rest of them, Suri went towards Hagrid's hut. She dreaded seeing Pansy after their row near the Slytherin common rooms. Suri was still embarrassed that she basically told her enemy that she cared about her. Pansy didn't give a shit about her and Suri knew that. By now the entire Slytherin student body were probably making fun of her for being so stupid and ignorant. 

She saw Hagrid near his hut, looking down at something in crates. Suri knew what they were. Students were talking about them. They were called Blast Ended Skrewts and were apparently viscous things without mouths or faces, only suckers on their stomachs. Hagrid saw her and gave her a big smile. 

"Ello, Suri! We won' be in the forest ternight. We'll be figurin' out what these blast ended skrewts eat," Hagrid smiled, motioning towards the beasts who were currently killing one another. 

"Great," Suri told him, faking a smile. She hoped that she would still have all of her limbs before the end of the night. She heard footsteps and saw Pansy arriving. Turning back to the skrewts, Suri refused to even look at her. Hagrid told her what they were doing, and Suri smirked when she heard Pansy gasp in horror. 'I hope one of them bites her finger off,' Suri thought to herself.

"Suri," Suri heard Pansy say as she went beside of her. Suri felt her heart race quicken. 

"Don't call me that. My first name is reserved for family and friends," Suri responded, the anger in her voice evident. 

"I told you that I'm sorry," Pansy groaned as she held flobberworms over the crates, trying to get the Blast Ended Skrewts to eat. 

"No, Parkinson. You're not," Suri retorted, moving away from her. 

"Fine," Pansy hissed, her voice cold and mean once again. 

The detention was silent for several minutes, only a tense silence ensued. 

"You can't ignore me forever, Potter. We have detention every night," Pansy insisted angrily as one of the Blast Ended Skrewts' tails exploded, propelling it several feet. Throwing down the dead spiders in her hand, Suri turned towards Pansy in anger.

"Why do you even care, Parkinson? We hate each other, remember? You made that real clear today!" Suri yelled at her, thankful that Hagrid had gone out to the forbidden forest and couldn't hear their argument. 

"I don't care!" Pansy shouted angrily, contradicting herself.

"Obviously you do," Suri snapped. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here begging for forgiveness!" 

"I am not begging!" Pansy bellowed. Then, Suri did something that she never thought she would ever do. She kissed her.  Pansy kissed back almost immediately, wrapping her arms around Suri's waist and pulling her closer. Pansy ran her tongue along Suri's bottom lip, and Suri let her in, their tongues moving together and battling for dominance. Suri's hands were tangled in Pansy's hair, and she pulled on it gently, making Pansy moan into her mouth. 

'This is wrong,' Suri thought to herself. 'What about George... George..." 

Pulling away hastily, she backed off, wiping her mouth onto her sleeve. Pansy looked shocked, but a smirk appeared on her face. 

"What was that," Pansy asked her, smirking. 

"A mistake. I have a boyfriend," Suri stammered. She couldn't believe that she had just kissed Pansy Parkinson. 

"You're the one that kissed me, Potter. Obviously you don't love your stupid boyfriend as much as you say that you do," Pansy grinned, her eyes twinkling in mischief. A surge of anger rose in Suri.

"Shut up, Parkinson! I do love him. That kiss was a mistake. I don't even know how it happened, just forget about it, okay?" Suri growled. She didn't miss the hurt look in Pansy's eyes as she turned back to the Blast Ended Skrewts. 

"Fine. Whatever," Pansy huffed as she to began to get back to work. 

As she worked, Suri got more and more worried. What if Pansy told? Would they believe her? Would they believe that a Gryffindor girl kissed Pansy Parkinson? And what about her: what would George say? What would her friends say, or her brother? Why did she kiss Pansy Parkinson? And why did she want to do it over and over again?


	7. Seven

Confused, angry, and upset, Suri trudged up to the Gryffindor common rooms after serving her detention. She couldn't believe that she had just cheated on George. And she also couldn't believe that she actually enjoyed that kiss with Pansy Parkinson. 

'I need to prove to George that I love him,' Suri thought to herself. 'He can't find out that I kissed someone else.' 

Telling the fat lady the password and going into the common room, she saw George sitting at one of the plush crimson couches. Wordlessly, she grabbed his hand and pulled him up. She dragged him towards the portrait door and opened it.

"Woah, Suri," George laughed. "Whatcha doing?" 

"Follow me," she responded, not explaining where she was taking him and why. He obeyed, though as she took him through corridors, finally opening a door to an empty classroom. Shutting the door, she pushed George up against the wall and kissed him hard. She noticed immediately that there was no rush of energy that flew through her when she kissed George. As soon as her mouth touched Pansy's, it felt like her body was a live wire. She could feel sparks from her head all the way down to her toes. She felt nothing with George. 

George kissed her back roughly, his arms winding around her waist and bringing her closer. Suri's hands went down to his crotch, where she rubbed his clothed bulge. George pulled away immediately, his eyes wide and confused. 

"I'm ready," Suri breathed. "I want you, George," she whispered. Though, deep down, she knew she wasn't. But she had to prove to herself that she loved George. And not Pansy Parkinson. 

In an instant, George's lips were back on hers, and he picked her up by her thighs. He carried her over to the dust covered desk and put her on top. 

"I'm so glad. I love you, Suri Potter," George smiled as he kissed her again. 

 

It was three in the morning when Suri and George quietly snuck back to Gryffindor tower. Thankfully, they didn't meet any teachers. As soon as they got back, George pulled her into his arms and gave her a long and passionate kiss.

"I love you, Suri. So much," he smiled as he pulled away.

"I love you too, George," Suri faked a smile before she went back to her dormitories. The area between her legs was incredibly sore and she felt exhausted. As she got back to her rooms, she almost screamed when she saw Hermione sitting criss crossed applesauce on her bed. 

"Mione! Why are you still up?" 

"Why are you," Hermione smirked. Knowing she was caught, Suri told Hermione everything, leaving out the kiss that her and Pansy had. 

"I cannot believe that you lost your virginity," Hermione breathed as she finished. Suri couldn't either. "You wanted to, though. Right? You didn't give yourself to him just to prove your love, right?" Hermione then asked inquisitively. Suri knew that Hermione was right. She did have sex with George to prove that she loved him. But afterwards, she was even more in doubt.  George was great and all, but she just didn't feel that spark. She would never dream of telling that to Hermione, though. 

"I wanted it just as much as him," Suri lied. She felt bad lying to her best friend. But she would have felt even worse if she told Hermione that just a few hours ago she had been lip locking with her enemy. 

After finishing their conversation, they both went to bed at around 4:30 in the morning. She fell asleep, her lips still tingling from the kiss she had shared with Pansy. 

 

The next day Suri woke up at 12:00 in the afternoon. Staying in her pjs, she went down to the Great Hall for lunch. She saw Pansy sitting with Draco Malfoy, her arm wrapped around his neck. A surge of jealousy ripped through her until she reminded herself that she hated Pansy Parkinson. Still, she found herself glancing over at them. She slid in between Harry and George. George, who was still on a love high after having sex with Suri, immediately wrapped his arm around Suri and kissed her deeply, whispering an "I love you" into her ear. Suri said it back before looking one more time at Pansy who was also looking at her and George. There was a look in Pansy's face that Suri didn't recognize before Pansy looked away. 

Suri said hello to everyone before scooping some chicken and mashed potatoes onto her plate. She fought the desire to look back at Pansy and instead leaned into George before speaking to Harry.

"Alright, Harry," Suri asked as Harry nodded sullenly. 

"Yeah, but Ron is still being a prat," Harry declared sourly. 

"He'll come around, Harry," Suri assured him. "He's just jealous, you know?" 

"He knows that I don't like the attention that we get," Harry countered, annoyed. 

"I know, Harry." Suri soothed. 

 

After lunch, George and Suri walked up to the common rooms to rest. Suri sat down on the couch before George pulled her up and sat her on his lap and giggled as George began kissing her neck. 

"George, that tickles," she laughed, as he kissed her. She tried to ignore the thoughts of Pansy Parkinson as George continued. 

'Why am I thinking of her, I have a boyfriend!' she thought to herself angrily. 

A few minutes later, Suri sighed and stood up. George looked up at her questioningly. 

"I have to go ask Professor Sprout something about her assignment. I'll be back in a few minutes," she lied as she pressed a kiss to George's lips. She was actually going for a walk to clear her mind. She hoped George wouldn't invite himself to come with her, and, thankfully, he didn't. She walked out of the common room and into the corridor. She wished that she could go back into time and never kiss Pansy. Though it didn't seem as though Pansy told anyone. No one gave her weird stares, and George was still the same. Maybe Pansy wasn't trying to ruin her life. 

Suri walked outside, the October air chilly but pleasant. That is, until she saw Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle walking towards her. Suri bit her lip and hoped that they weren't actually going to speak to her. But, of course, they did. 

"Oi, Potter! How's detentions with Pansy, eh?" Draco crooned at her, making Suri's stomach flip. 'Did Pansy tell them?' Suri looked over at Pansy, who was looking away. 

"Pansy told me that you're apparently obsessed with her, that true, Potter?" Draco continued, him and his cronies guffawing meanly. Pansy was still avoiding eye contact, finding interest in her shoes. A deep crimson blush spread over Suri's cheeks. 

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Suri spit out angrily. 

"Aw, are we going to make the little lesbian cry," Malfoy smirked as Suri backed up and ran away. She couldn't believe that Pansy would have the audacity to tell them about what happened the previous night. It was going to ruin her life. George would break up with her and all of her friends would abandon her. Her brother would possibly abandon her. 

"Suri," called a female voice. Suri knew immediately who it was. 

"Get the hell away from me, Parkinson. I don't want to see you," Suri spit, though it was muffled by her cries.

"Suri, I didn't tell them," Pansy whispered. 

"Yeah, fucking right. They called me a lesbian, you bitch! You had no right to do that, it was a mistake! I'm going to lose all of my friends," Suri shouted angrily, turning around and pushing her. Pansy stumbled back, but didn't fall. She looked up at Suri, looking hurt.

"I didn't, I promise. I told them about you coming to see me at Slytherin common rooms. I never told them that we kissed, I swear," Pansy stammered. The fact that they didn't know that she and Pansy made out made her feel a tiny bit better. 

"How can I trust that you didn't," Suri asked her more calmly.

"Oh, Potter, I would never admit to kissing a slimy Gryffindor," Pansy said meanly. 

'Was she bipolar? One minute she's caring and consoling, the next she's a straight up bitch,' Suri thought to herself. 

"Why are you so mean, Parkinson!" shouted Suri angrily. Pansy laughed. 

"You're not innocent either, Potter! If anything, you're worse than I am," Pansy countered. 

"Seriously, are you even hearing yourself?! You are so mean, Parkinson. So mean," Suri trailed off, and wiped her tears.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? Can we just... Be friends?" Pansy asked, completely shocking Suri. Pansy wanting to be friends? 

"Do you promise to stop being so cruel," Suri asked. 

"I'll try," Pansy agreed, smirking. 

"Okay, Pansy. We're friends."


	8. Eight

Friends.

She was officially friends with Pansy Parkinson. Suri had no idea how long their friendship would last judging by Pansy's bipolar actions. One minute she was being nice, and the next she was cruel and cold-hearted. She was grateful that Pansy never told her rude Slytherin friends about their kiss. Though, a part of Suri knew that she would love to have her lips on hers again. They were soft and pillowy and tasted like cherry flavored lipgloss. She mentally smacked herself, steeling herself once more. 

'I am not gay. I need to stop thinking of Pansy. She isn't good for me,' Suri thought to herself as she sat down near the water bank of the black lake. She saw the Durmstrang ship floating lazily, it's side gently bumping the water bank every once in awhile. Realizing that she still had an essay due for Snape the next morning, she stood up, wiping her robes for any dirt and began walking back up to the castle. 

When she got back to the common room, everyone was sitting by the fire. Hermione was writing furiously fast, obviously working on an assignment. Ron was playing chess with Seamus Finnigan. Harry was also doing his homework while snooping over at Hermione's work to copy hers, and Fred and George were talking animatedly to Lee Jordan. Sitting down next to Hermione, Suri rubbed her tired eyes and grabbed a roll of parchment, an ink well, and a quill and began to work on her assignment as well. She cursed herself for waiting until Sunday to do her work. 

A pecking on the window startled them, and they looked up to see a brown owl pecking at the window, a letter tied to its leg. 

"Persephone!" Suri cried and got up to let her bird in. Persephone was a barn owl that Suri had gotten with Hagrid and Harry during her first year. She was spunky and adorable and Suri thought that she was much better than any of the other animals at Hogwarts. Untying the letter, she tossed Persephone a few owl treats and then proceeded to break the wax seal on the letter. 

Suri: Meet me at the trophy room tonight at midnight - Pansy 

Suri furrowed her eyebrows as she reread the simple and short letter over and over. What could Pansy want with her that it had to be so late. They got out of detention at 11:00 sharp, so that would leave an hour window before she had to leave for the trophy room. What was so important that she couldn't tell her during the detention? 

"What is it, Suri? Is it a letter from Sirius," Harry asked her inquisitively. He reached out to grab the letter, but Suri took it from his reach quickly. 

"No!" Suri said too quickly. She then realized that it sounded extremely suspicious. "I mean, no it isn't. It's just a letter from Hagrid about detention tonight. I, um, have to stay a little longer," Suri lied. It wasn't completely untrue, she would be out longer than she usually would be. But it didn't have anything to do with detention. She was going to meet up with her arch enemy. And, as much as she hated to admit it, she was excited. 

"Oh, okay," Harry said, though his face was confused and intrigued. Suri stuffed the letter into her robes pocket and began working again on her essay, feeling excited and nauseous at the same time. 

"Suri, wake up baby," Suri heard someone calling and she lifted her head, realizing that she had fallen asleep while doing her essay. George stood above her, holding a plate filled with chicken, chips, and toast. 

"You slept through dinner, but I brought you some food back. You have about half an hour until your detention with the pug," George grinned as he handed her her food. Suri smiled gratefully, her insides grumbling with hunger. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

"Thanks, George," Suri mumbled with a mouthful of chicken. George laughed and ruffled her hair before collapsing on the couch. She decided against telling George of her and Pansy's new friendship. She knew what he would say: Slytherins are bad people and not to be trusted. 

In a way, Suri knew he was right. But in another way, she couldn't ignore her attraction towards Pansy. In a friend way, of course. Pansy was almost always rude and obnoxious, but Suri had seen a part of her that no one else had seen before. 

Suri quickly ate, and thanked George once again before kissing him and grabbing her bag. She checked the time on her watch, seeing that it was ten minutes till detention would start. She hurriedly walked to Hagrid's hut. She made it within a few seconds to spare, and saw that Pansy had already arrived. Hagrid told them that they were doing the same thing as the night before; figuring out what the skrewts ate. He also told them that as it drew nearer to winter, the two would be having their detentions inside with Professor McGonnagall. 

It was silent for a few minutes as the two of them tried different insects and animals to feed the skrewts. Suri broke the silence eventually.

"So, you and Malfoy are a thing again, yeah?" Suri asked nonchalantly as she threw a strip of a foreign meat into one of the skrewt crates. Though Suri wasn't looking at her, she could practically hear the smirk in her voice. 

"What, are you jealous," Pansy teased. 

Suri blushed a deep crimson. "What? No, of course not! I was just trying to make conversation!"

'You're jealous, and you know it,' Suri's conscience told her. 

"Cool it, jeez. I was kidding. We're not really together, if you really want to know. We made out a few times, but that's it," Pansy told her, grinning mischievously. 

For whatever reason, the fact that Pansy Parkinson was kissing Draco Malfoy felt like a punch to the gut. Suri bit her bottom lip and turned away from Pansy, continuing to throw different foods into the skrewt crates. 

"So, um, why did you ask me to meet you tonight at midnight? Can't you just tell me here," Suri asked after a moment of silence. She looked over at Pansy, but Pansy didn't answer. She only shrugged her shoulders. 

 

After finishing up her detention, Suri trudged back up to the common rooms. She needed a way to sneak Harry's invisibility cloak without him noticing. Yes, they shared it. But it was almost always kept in Harry's trunk. Figuring out a plan, she entered the common room. 

"Hey, Harry. I have to write this essay for Snape and I'm going to need to sneak down to the restricted section of the library. Can I borrow the cloak," Suri asked, seeing as he was still up and in the common room with Hermione. Hermione gave her a look that said 'Don't you dare get caught'. 

"Yeah, of course, Suri. I'll go get it," Harry told her as he got to his feet and went up the stairs to his dormitories. He came back a few moments later with the silky cloak in his hands. He handed it to her and Suri smiled gratefully before checking her watch. She still had half an hour before midnight, so she dawdled by the fire for a moment while eating a chocolate frog that she still had from the last Hogsmeade trip. 

At 11:49, she bid Harry and Hermione a goodbye and slipped on the cloak before leaving the common room. She silently padded down the corridors, hoping to not see Professor Moody. Professor Moody could see through invisibility cloaks, and she would be toast if he caught her wandering around to meet a Slytherin. Thankfully she didn't, and after a few minutes found herself at the trophy room. She slipped inside after making sure the coast was clear. Pansy was standing in front of one of the trophies as she arrived, her finger tracing the name on the golden plate of the gleaming trophy. Pansy jumped as Suri entered and whirled around, wand drawn. Upon seeing as it was just Suri, she stuffed her wand back into her robes pocket and smiled slightly. 

"Hey, I wasn't sure that you would show," Pansy murmured as she gazed at the Gryffindor. Suri smiled lazily before folding the cloak and sitting it down on the floor. 

"Why," she asked. Pansy only shrugged her shoulders. "So, um, what did you want to talk to me about?" 

"Dragons," was the only thing that Pansy said. 

"Dragons?" 

"The first task. It's dragons. Just don't tell anyone that I told you," Pansy explained while leaning up against one of the glass cases. Suri raised her eyebrows, shocked. Why would Pansy tell her what the first task would be. She knew that Suri would definitely tell Harry, and Slytherins and Gryffindors were known enemies. 

"How do you know," Suri asked at once. Her first thought was that Pansy was most likely lying. Pansy smirked. 

"Me and some other Slytherins snuck out one night and saw people hexing them. Four of them. We guessed that they were being used for the first task. There was a Hungarian Horntail as well; I feel bad for whoever has to fight that one," Pansy grinned. 

"Why are you telling me this," Suri questioned. 

"Well, we're friends aren't we," smirked Pansy.

'Damn that smirk,' thought Suri to herself. 'She makes it look so damn sexy and bea-' she cut off her thoughts, realizing what she was thinking. 

"But don't Slytherins hate Gryffindors?" asked Suri again. 

"Why so many questions," Pansy chided as she stepped forward towards Suri. There was a look in her eyes that Suri had never seen before. It made Suri's heartbeat quicken, in a good way. 

"Yes, I dislike Gryffindor. But I want Hogwarts to win the Triwizard Tournament. And I don't want that silly Hufflepuff to win. And I actually happen to like you. Even if you're a Gryffindor," Pansy grinned, tilting her head to the side. She was so close to Suri now. Suri felt a wave of electricity shoot through her as Pansy got closer and closer. 

Pansy, grabbed the sides of Suri's face and slammed her lips on hers. Suri responded immediately, her arms snaking around Pansy's small waist, gripping the smalls of her back. Pansy trailed her kisses from Suri's mouth, down her jawline, and finally the sweet spot on her neck. Suri felt her insides squirm and fought back a moan as Pansy bit and suckled on the sensitive area on her neck. She was sure that Pansy was leaving hickeys but she didn't care. She never wanted the feeling to stop. Suri felt a moan slip from her lips and Pansy smirked against her skin, moving down to kiss her collarbones. 

Suri felt her back hit the glass trophy case as Pansy's hands fell to her thighs. Pansy's smooth hands began traveling up Suri's skirt and Suri didn't stop her. 

"I want to taste you," Pansy whispered into Suri's ear. Suri gasped at the honesty in her voice, the phrase making heat pool at her core. "Can I?" Suri nodded, but that wasn't enough for Pansy. "I need to hear you say it, Suri," Pansy smirked as her hot breath fanned Suri's neck. 

"I want you too," Suri agreed. At this moment, she wasn't thinking of her friends or her brother or George. Right now, all she wanted was to wrap her thighs around Pansy's head and let her devour every inch of her. And that's exactly what Pansy did. 

Suri was laying against the flagged stone floor of the trophy room, her breathing heavy. Pansy pulled up from her position below Suri, grinning, and wiped her mouth before leaning over and pressing a kiss onto Suri's lips. 

"That was amazing," Pansy smirked in Suri's ear as she laid down beside of her. Suri nodded in agreement, still breathless. She looked over at Pansy and blushed when she made eye contact with her. Suri had just had the best sex of her life. She was shocked that Pansy knew exactly what she wanted and knew how to get her off. She had never orgasmed with George, but Pansy had her legs shaking and moaning her name. 

"I'll break up with George, okay? And me and you can see each other, but it will have to be in private. My friends and brother would kill me if they found out," Suri told her as she rested her head against Pansy's chest. She felt Pansy stiffen under her. 

"What?" 

"I'll break up with George an-" Suri was cut off. 

"No, I heard you. Listen, I don't care if you break up with your stupid boyfriend, but don't do it on my account. I'm not dating you, Suri," Pansy suddenly quipped. All niceness that was once in her voice had vanished. Suri felt like she had just been slapped in the face. She sat up and slid her panties and skirt back on quickly, mortified. 

"Then what the fuck was all this, huh? You gave me oral and now you're saying that you don't want to be together," Suri yelled at her, her eyes blurring with tears. She didn't know why Pansy's harsh statement stung so bad. 

"I don't date Gryffindors, Suri! Get over it! It was just a hook up. Besides that, I'm still sleeping with Draco," Pansy hissed, also standing up. Suri turned around, not wanting Pansy to see her crying. 

"Fine. But don't ever talk to me again. I mean it, Parkinson!" Suri shouted before storming out of the trophy room, hastily pulling her cloak back over her. She heard Pansy call out her name, but she didn't stop. She didn't stop until she reached the Gryffindor common room, where she hurried up to her dormitory. Everyone was asleep, even Hermione. Getting into the bed, she silently let her tears flow, her heart feeling like it had been ripped out of her chest.


End file.
